Evan
by Helenaholland
Summary: Five part story where each of the Avengers finds out about Tony's Son, Evan.
1. Natasha

Natasha walked through the hallway on one of the top floors of Stark Tower, one of the personal floors, searching for the billionaire. She entered the living room and looked around, hoping to see him so she could stop her search, get him to fill in the paperwork for Pepper and get on with gathering her information. Normally, Natasha, or Natalie as she was known by Stark, would not be allowed on these levels but Pepper entered in the code in the elevator so that she could search his personal floors for the genius. Whilst walking down one of the corridors, Natasha thought she heard Stark's voice talking to someone she didn't recognise the voice of. She swiftly walked down the corridor and entered the room where the voices were coming from, what she saw was not what she expected.  
Stark was sat in the middle of the floor of the room next to a small child who was talking animatedly as he continued to build something out of lego. The boy turned around upon hearing the door open and quickly dived at Stark and hid behind his body, out of Natasha's sight.  
"Natalie?" Tony questioned as he turned to look at the door, the body held in his arms, still hidden behind his body.  
"Pepper sent me up to get you to sign this paperwork." Natasha said, holding out the paperwork. She was thrown by this whole situation, who would trust Stark to look after their kid? Why would Stark agree?  
Tony sighed and stood up, lifting the child into his arms who quickly burried his head into Tony's neck. "Pepper shouldn't have let you come up here. This is my private space."  
"She said it was urgent."  
Tony shifted the boy's weight in his arms and walked out of the room, Natasha followed behind.  
"Whatever, just don't come up here again, and don't mention what you've seen up here."  
"The boy? Who is he?"  
Tony stopped as he entered the kitchen and tried to set the boy down on the counter. However, he refused to let go of Tony's neck so Tony quickly gave up and just changed the position of the child again before getting a beaker out of a cupboard, filling it with juice out of the fridge and giving it to the boy.  
"That's classified information."  
"Who's kid is he then?"  
Tony looked at her in disbelief, "You're really asking me who is parents are?"  
"Yes..."  
Before Tony could respond, Pepper ran into the room but stopped upon seeing the scene inside, "Tony, I'm sorry. I didn't even think about Evan before sending her up."  
Tony held up a hand before she could carry on with her apology, "It's fine. Just try not to do it again, even if she is your assistant. Natalie, this is Evan, he is my son."  
"Your son? I'm pretty sure that would have made the news if one of the paternity cases came out as true."  
"He wasn't a paternity case, I was aware of the pregnancy, his mother signed over custody when he was born. There was no case, no publicity. I've kept him away from media attention as much as I could. Now, if you don't mind I would really appreciate it if you could just keep this information to yourself."  
"Of course, no media outlet would believe me anyway."  
"That's not what I meant although also don't tell the media."  
"Who else would I tell?"  
"SHIELD."  
Natasha's eyes widened slightly before she schooled her face to one of confusion, "SHIELD?"  
"Don't bother Natasha."  
"My name's Natalie."  
"Come on Natasha, or should I say Black Widow? Did you really think you would get in here and I wouldn't know who you are or that you are spying on me? Come on, you can't be that naive."  
"She's a spy?" a small voice asked, coming from the boy still wrapped in Tony's arms, Evan.  
"Yeah, do you remember when I told you about Agent Coulson?"  
"The spy in a suit, with sunglasses?"  
"That's the one. She works for the same people as him."  
"Cool. Dad, can I be a spy when I grow up?"  
"I thought you wanted to be a zoo keeper?"  
"You would let him become a zoo keeper? Don't you want him to be an inventor like you?" Natasha asked, sure that Tony was just indulging him. After all, Starks were engineers, inventor, that's who they were and he would surely want his son to follow in that path. However Tony's reaction suggested that wasn't the case.  
"He can be whatever he wanted to be. I am not my father, I will not force him into a career that he doesn't want. If Evan wants to be a zoo keeper then he can."  
"Yeah!" Evan chimed in as he finished his juice and handed his father the cup who dropped it into the sink, "Do you think I could do both?"  
"I'm sure you could if you wanted to. You can do anything, right?"  
"Right!" "Tony?" Pepper called, still stood by the doorway, "Can you just fill in this paperwork and then we can both leave you two alone. I know you had plans for today."  
"Fine," Tony sighed as he managed to set Evan down on the counter top this time and reached for the paperwork, "I only have vague plans anyway, where do you want to go buddy?"  
Tony bent down and started to scan the documents as Evan looked thoughtful for a minute, eventually piping up, "Dad?"  
"Yeah?" Tony replied, not looking up from the paperwork as he quickly made his way through the countless pages.  
"Can we go see Uncle Rhodey?"  
Tony signed the last piece of paper, handed it to Natasha before turning back to his son, "He not in the country, remember he said last week when he came to visit."  
"Oh yeah," Evan said, sounding disappointed, "Um, what about the zoo?"  
Tony picked up Evan and swung him onto his shoulders, "The zoo it is!" he exclaimed as Evan giggled from his father's shoulders. Tony turned to exit the room but before they left Tony turned back to Natasha,  
"I meant it you know, don't tell Fury. Don't tell anyone. I don't want Evan involved with any of this."  
Natasha thought for a moment, it was her job to tell Fury what she found out but he never explicitly said that she had to tell him anything she found out about the people close to Tony, only about him. She looked at Evan, sat playing with his father's head, 'He doesn't need to be involved with this, he's just a kid.'  
"I won't tell anyone. He's just a kid."  
"Thank you," Tony said before turning and leaving the room, talking to Evan all the way down the corridor.  
"Dad, do you think the lions will still be there?"  
"I'm sure they will."  
"Awesome! I love the lions, and the meerkats, will the meerkats be there too?"  
"Buddy, I'm sure all the animals will still be there."  
"Good. When I've got a zoo, I'm going to have giant lion and meerkat areas because they are the coolest!"  
"What about the other animals, won't they get jealous?"  
"Oh, maybe. I guess I'll just give them all giant areas!"  
"Good idea buddy!" 


	2. Bruce

Bruce sat in the car next to Tony after seeing Thor and Loki off. Tony had offered him a place to stay and a state of the art lab to use, there was no way he could really refuse the genius billionaire. Tony was focusing on the road in front of them, occasionally looking at Bruce out of the corner of his eye and smiling at the idea that there would be someone around who could keep up with his science jargon. Sure the R&D people could mostly keep up but they were also employees who never gave him real feedback, afraid of challenging or correcting him when they thought he was wrong or could do something better.

Eventually, Tony turned into the garage of the tower and the duo got out of the car. Bruce grabbed his bag and walked over to Tony who had called the lift. The lift arrived and Tony waved Bruce inside before stepping inside as the door slid closed.

"Top floor Sir?" The voice startled Bruce, Tony smiled.

"Yes please JARVIS."

The lift whirred into action and Tony turned to Bruce, "JARVIS is my AI. He runs the house and the suit, if you need anything then just ask him, he's everywhere so he'll hear you."

"He's pretty impressive Tony."

"Thank you Sir." JARVIS said as the lift reached the floor and the doors opened. Tony exited the lift and began to walk towards the kitchen, Bruce followed behind, eyes sweeping around him, trying to take in the whole place.

"There will be plenty of time for you to look around Bruce, you don't have to see everything the first time you walk through."

"It's just all so...grand."

Before Tony could reply there came a thundering of feet and a voice yelled from down the corridor, "Daddy!"

Tony immediately turned towards the voice, a smile spreading across his face as he bent down and opened his arms just in time for a small blur to run into his arms and be lifted up into the air.

"How are you doing?" Tony asked as he settled the small boy onto his hip.

"I'm okay now. It was really scary earlier but I'm fine now that you're back. Are you okay? I saw you fall."

"What do you mean you saw me fall? Didn't you go and hide like I told you too?"

"I did, there's a tv in there, the news was on. I was scared that you weren't going to come back through the portal but then you did but you were falling and I didn't know what was happening, and..."

Tony pulled the boy closer and pressed a kiss into his hair, "I'm safe now. I'm here."

The boy quietened and snuggled in closer to Tony before turning his head and seeing Bruce, "Dad, who's that man?"

Tony turned as if only just remembering that Bruce was also in the room, "Sorry, Evan that is my friend Bruce. Bruce, this is my son Evan."

"Nice to meet you Evan," Bruce smiled at him as Evan looked at him with wide eyes.

"Was he one of the avengers you were fighting with?"

"He was, which one do you think he is?"

"Well he's not Natasha, or Captain America because you don't like him. You brought him here so you trust him, does that mean he's the hulk?"

Bruce stared at the child who went from him being trusted by Tony to him being the hulk, there didn't seem to be any logic to his deduction but then again he is just a child.

"Well done buddy, he's the hulk."

Evan started to squirm in his father's arms and Bruce knew what was coming, fear. Evan would surely ask his dad to make Bruce leave because he was a monster, dangerous, a freak. He should have known that Tony's offer was too good to be true, people like him didn't get offered places to live and labs with the best equipment in the world to use.

Tony set Evan down on the floor, wanting to know what was wrong with his son. However, as soon as Evan's feet were on the floor he took off towards Bruce, running at him full pelt.

Bruce didn't know what to do as Evan ran at him and grabbed his legs and clung on. He looked over at Tony but he too seemed to be confused by his son's actions.

"Buddy? What are you doing?"

"Hugging him," Evan stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Why?" Bruce asked as he looked down at the small boy.

"Because you saved my Dad's life!" Evan looked up and smiled at Bruce, a large, blinding smile, "Well, the hulk did but you are him so you also saved my Dad!"

"Don't you think I'm a monster?" Bruce asked, he didn't know how to react to this, he was used to fear and anger but gratitude was not something that he knew how to deal with.

"No! You're the best. Hulk stopped Dad from falling and made him wake up. You're the best!" Evan let go and ran back to his dad who lifted him back onto his hip.

"That's right buddy, Hulk's one of the good guys, right?"

"Duh!"

"See Bruce, the Hulk isn't a bad guy. Now how about I show you the lab and then we can go and get some dinner?"

"Can I come?" Evan asked as he rested his head on Tony's shoulder.

"Of course! Come on, we're showing Bruce the special lab, okay?"

"That's the coolest one!" Evan exclaimed as Tony started to walk out of the room, Bruce followed closely behind.

"Where is Bruce going to stay? He is staying, right?"

"I was thinking he could stay in the guest room where Uncle Rhodey often stays. He is staying here for as long as he wants to."

"Yay!"

"Now, where do you think we should take Bruce for dinner? He doesn't go out much so we can go wherever you want."

"What sort of food does you like?" Evan looked over Tony's shoulder and called back to Bruce.

"I don't mind, why don't we go to your favourite place, I'm sure it will be great," Bruce replied with a smile.

"Okay," Evan replied before turning back to Tony, "Can we go to Joe's?"

"Sure, we haven't been there for a while. I'm sure Bruce will love it there."

"Or should we go to the pizza place?"

"I'm sure we'll have plenty of time to take Bruce to all of your favourite places, right Bruce?"

Bruce thought for a moment about his answer, he never stayed in one place for too long, especially somewhere as populated as New York. Really he should only stay for a couple of weeks at most, he was about to say as much when Evan looked over Tony's shoulder again, "You are staying for a while aren't you Bruce? Dad needs a science buddy and we have to show you all the awesome places, and you have to play in the lab, it's the best in the world!"

Bruce looked at Evan and then at Tony who had turned around to look at Bruce, "We want you to stay for a long time Bruce, you'll be safe here. I'm having a floor built for you when we're fixing the tower, you have a home here."

'A home,' Bruce thought, 'It's been awhile since I've had one. Maybe it's time I stayed in one place, made some roots.'

"Yeah, if you'll have me, I'd love to stay here with you. I think it's time I start to have a home again."

"This is the best home ever, you'll love it here!" Evan said enthusiastically as Tony smiled and began to walk towards the lab once more.

"In that case, welcome home Bruce."


End file.
